A New Friend
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: While scanning Lyoko, a window opens, and Jeremy meets a new friend. Rated T now.UxY JxA OCxN
1. Chapter 1

**A New Friend.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko, I just own my OC.**

**Summary: While scanning Lyoko, a window opens and Jeremy meets a new friend.**

**Ages: Yumi: 15 Ulrich: 14( a little taller than Yumi now.) Odd 14 Jeremy 14 Aelita 14, OC 14.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter: 1 Meeting.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Jeremy, have you seen Ulrich?" asked a shy and blushing Yumi. Jeremy looked at Yumi and smiled. "Yeah, I think he's heading to the cafeteria for

dinner, will you be joining us?" Jeremy asked, smiling. Yumi nodded, "Thanks Jeremy, I owe ya one!" Yumi ran to the cafeteria and Jeremy headed to his dorm.

"Hey Aelita,aren't you going down to dinner?" asked Jeremy as he found her in the hallway. "No, I don't think I can handle 'meatball and gravy' day." she said while smiling.

Jeremy smiled back and blushed slightly. "Jeremy are you okay? Your face is red." Aelita noted with innocence. Jeremy blushed deeper. "Yeah I'm f-fine." he stuttered.

Aelita put on a smile that melted Jeremy's heart and walked toward her dorm. "Goodnight Aelita." Jeremy said. "Night Jeremy." Aelita replied before entering her room.

Jeremy exhaled deeply and rushed into his own dorm. He opened his laptop and began to work. All of a sudden, a connection was being formed, from Lyoko!

"What the..." Jeremy said while waiting for the window to finish. When it finally popped up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi walked into the cafeteria and sat beside Ulrich. "Hey, Ulrich, what's up?" she asked sweetly. Ulrich met her gaze for a few seconds before looking

away, blushing. "Uhh, nothing." he said shakily. Odd then swooped in, with a tray full of food _'Saved by the bell...or in this case, by the Odd.'_ Ulrich thought happily.

Odd began filling his mouth with tons of food. Ulrich and Yumi giggled. Just then Yumi's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "Yumi! Get everyone and meet in my room." said Jeremy as he hung up.

Yumi hung up. "Come on, Jeremy needs to show us something, he sounded very excited!" Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd, with his food, went to get Aelita, and enter Jeremy's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang huddled around Jeremy's computer. "Okay, guys, I'd like you to meet a new friend." Jeremy said brightly as the window opened again

A virtual boy around 14 looked back at the gang. He had amber eyes like Ulrich, and had some striking resembelance to him too. He had long dark purple hair and black

ninja clothes on. "Hello, how are you?" he asked everyone, as if it was normal. The gang, minus Jeremy, gasped. "Another Lyokoian?" asked Aelita. "Precisely." said Jeremy. "These are my friends, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita." Jeremy said poiting to each of them.

Yumi was tranced by this boy. He looked _soo _much like Ulrich. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked politely. The boy looked confused. "Umm, I don't really know." he said

at last. "Well, we have to call you something." said Odd. "Hmmm how about...Shawn?" Everyone looked at him weirdly. "...what? I like that name." said Odd, shifting his eyes.

"I think we should name him...Jake." said Aelita studying the boy. "Jake." said the boy, while cocking his head to the side. "Yeah, you like that name?" asked Jeremy.

The virtual boy, Jake, nodded while smiling happily. "So, Jeremy, when are you gonna materialize him?" asked Ulrich from Jeremy's bed. Jeremy thought hard. "Well, we'll have to make his papers, and have him be a relative of some one." he said after thinking.

"He could be Ulrich's brother." Yumi blurted out without thinking. Everyone looked at her for an explanation. "He looks just like him." she said while looking back at Jake.

"...yeah, hey, he does!" said Odd while looking from Jake to Ulrich. "Alright, I'll start with the papers immediately and Ulrich, you tell the principal that your brother'scoming to Kadic, and we'll be ready in a week." said Jeremy brightly as everyone piled out.

"Jeremy, thank you." Jake said when everyone left. "Its nothing, Jake, now if you wouldn't mind, I need to work." said Jeremy. The window closed and Jake sat in the tower smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after their meeting in Jeremy's room, it was all set up. Jeremy had all the papers, and the principal allowed Jake to stay. The gang rushed to the

factory. When the elavator met the supercalculator room, Jeremy slid into his chair. "Jake, you ready?" he asked. Jake's window popped up. "Uh huh." he said brightly.

Jeremy activated the materialization program. "Okay, Ulrich and Yumi, go down into the scanner room and meet Jake once he's here." ordered Jeremy.

Ulrich and Yumi slid into the elavator, as it decended. "Okay, ahem, Materialize Jake." Jeremy said confidently. Ulrich's scanner closed and gave a whirring sound. It opened up, emitting tons of smoke.

Ulrich and Yumi cleared the smoke away and Jake slumped out of the scanner. Ulrich helped him staighten up. He still had long dark purple hair, but he had a blood red backwards cap on. He had sunglasses on and he had a diamond stud in his left ear. He was as tall as Ulrich, and slightly muscled. He was also clearly handsome, like Ulrich.

He stood up on his own and looked down at himself. He had a blood red shirt on with black jeans and Nike shoes. He also had fingerless gloves.

"I look...different." he said strangely as he sensed the world around him. Yumi smiled, this was almost how Aelita acted. "Come on, lets go meet the others." said Ulrich while he helped him to the elavator. Jake stumbled a little, but regained his composure. "Thanks Ulrich." he said, sounding Ulrich's name.

He looked around the elavator as it began to ascend. He smiled when it stopped and the doors opened. He walked out with Ulrich and Yumi right behind him. "Whoa..." was all he could say as he continued to sense the world. Aelita smiled and looked over at Jeremy who straightend Jake's papers.

"Here Jake, follow Ulrich to the principals office, and give him your papers." he instructed as he handed them to Jake. Jake nodded and he and Ulrich left. "Jake looks just like Ulrich, the principal will really be fooled." commented Odd as they also left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake and Ulrich entered the office. "Aw, Ulrich. I see your brother has arrived. What's his name again?" asked Mr. Delmas. Ulrich was about to do all the talking, when Jake interupted him.

"My names Jake, Jake Stern." Jake said confidently. He shook hands with Mr. Delmas. "Well, Jake, I can clearly see that you and Ulrich are brothers, you look alike. Well, everythings in order, here's your schedule. School starts again tomorrow, so enjoy yourself. Oh by the way, your dorm number is 312." "That's next to Aelita's." Ulrich said.

Jake and Ulrich left the office. "Hey, you have the same schedule as me." Ulrich said. "Cool." Jake replied as they walked towards the gang in the courtyard. All the girls seemed to stop what they were doing and watched Jake.

"Uhh...Ulrich, their watching me." Jake said nervously. Ulrich looked around. "Don't worry, I think you'll be fine here." Ulrich said smiling to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang decided to head into town, while still teaching Aelita some things and also Jake. Jake watched the cars go by, smiling, as they entered the mall. "Okay, Jake, Ulrich and Odd are going to buy you some clothes, so, pick out some you like and they'll help you." Jeremy said as Ulrich, Odd and Jake went one way.

An hour later, Jake was holding one bag. It contained a dark blue jean jacket and dark blue jean pants and some combat boots. "Okay, lets go back to Kadic." said Jeremy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked back to school around 5:00 p.m. "Hey, Jake, you hungry?" asked Odd. Jake stared at him before raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, here, you wait here and Ulrich and I will find you something to eat." said Odd as he and Ulrich walked away. Yumi looked at her watch. "Darn, I gotta go home, bye Jake." she said before dashing away.

Jake sat on the bench alone because Jeremy and Aelita had already gone to their dorms. Emily, Naomi, and Sissi saw him on the bench. "Ooh, he's so cute." said Emily.

"He looks like Ulrich." said Sissi. "Let's go meet him." said Naomi, as they walked over to him. "Hi, what's your name?" asked Emily as they sat beside him. Jake looked at them all and smiled charmingly. "My name's Jake Stern." he said.

"Stern? Are you Ulrich's brother?" asked Sissi. Jake was about to answer when Ulrich answered for him. "Yes, he's my twin brother." lied Ulrich. Odd came from behind Ulrich and handed Jake some chips. "See ya later, Jakey." said Naomi as the three girls walked away.

Jake opened the bag and ate a chip. He ate the chips and threw away the bag. "Come on, it's almost lights out." said Odd as they raced toward the dorms.

Jake slipped into his bed. _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all...' _he though while drifting off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: How'd ya like it? Well, FLAMES WELCOME! WHOOOOO I'LL USE THEM TO KILL SISSI IN A BONFIRE! AND TO MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS, purplelover and deadinside72, THIS STORY'S FOR YOU!**


	2. Introductions

**Chapter: 2 Introductions.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Odd woke up the next morning. "Okay, schedule?" asked Odd. "First, wake Jake, then showers, breakfast, and, in your case, sleep through all classes." said Ulrich while holding up fingers.

"Sounds good!" joked Odd as they knocked on Jake's door. After five minutes, Ulrich opened the door. Jake was still sleeping. "Jake, wake up." Ulrich said shaking him. Jake's eyes snapped open. "Oh, sorry." he apologized as he got up.

"Alright, pick out some clothes and follow us." said Ulrich as he waited beside the door. Jake picked out the dark blue jean jacket and dark blue jean pants and combat

boots, and followed Ulrich and Odd to the showers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake felt the fabric of his jacket as they walked to breakfast. He sat by himself while Odd and Ulrich got some food. Sissi walked up to him and sat by him. "Hi, Jakey, remember me?" she asked. Jake was about to answer when Ulrich interupted again. "I'm sorry Sissi, but he only speaks German." Ulrich lied as he sat down.

"But, he told me his name yesterday." Sissi said a little suspicious. Ulrich bit his lip, "He only knows how to introduce himself in English." Ulrich lied again. Sissi still looked

unconvinced. "Das ist wahr." Jake said smiling at Sissi.(It's true.) Sissi walked away just as Yumi walked to the table. "Hey, was that German?" she asked confused. "Long

story short, Jake only knows German, okay?" Ulrich said because Sissi was still in earshot. Yumi nodded and sat down.

"Hey, wheres Aelita and Jeremy?" questioned Yumi. Jake looked up at Aelita's name. "Oh, their they are." said Ulrich pointing to the 'couple' as they arrived. "Sorry, we were working on the program, how are you Jake?" asked Jeremy as he and Aelita sat down.

Since Sissi was still in ear shot, Jake decided German again. "Ich bin ganz richtig." he answered.(I'm alright.) Jeremy looked confused, so Ulrich told him the translation.

The bell rang and Jake followed his friends, minus Yumi, to class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, we have a new student." said Mrs. Hertz as Jake stood by her side. "Ulrich, he's your brother, correct?" she asked. "Yes, ma'am." Ulrich answered. "What's his name?" she asked. "It's Jake." Ulrich said. "Well, say hello Jake." Mrs. Hertz encouraged.

"Hallo." Jake said.(Hello duh lol.) "Oh, one more thing, he only speaks German." said Ulrich. Jake sat down next to Naomi. "Well, we'll have to find someone to tutor him in English, anyone interested?" asked Mrs. Hertz.

Ulrich's smile disappeared. Every girl shot their hand up. Jake gulped. "Okay...Ms.Naomi. You'll tutor him." said Mrs. Hertz. Jake looked at Naomi and smiled as the rest of the girls groaned.

"Okay class, today we'll learn about density." Mrs. Hertz said after the groaning had ceased. "Which is denser, the brick or the block?" asked Mrs. Hertz as she motioned toward the brick and the cement block.

Jake shot his hand up. "Yes, Jake?" "Der Block." Jake said.(the block.) Ulrich translated it. "Thats correct, now..." she drabbled on until the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." said Mrs. Hertz as the students piled out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake and Ulrich walked side by side, like brothers would, over to the gang. Naomi caught up with Jake and walked by him. "So, Jake, when do you want the first lesson to be?" she asked sweetly. Jake didn't answer because he wasn't paying attention. He had been to busy looking into her eyes.

Ulrich saw this and smiled. "He'd like to begin the lesson's tomorrow after school, Naomi." Ulrich said. Naomi nodded and walked back to Emily and Sissi. (Yes in this story, Sissi actually has friends.LOL.)

Jake and Ulrich reached their friends on the bench. "Hey, me and Aelita were talking and we think we should bring Jake into town." said Yumi. Ulrich narrowed his eyes.

"Why?' he questioned. Yumi rolled her eyes. "Because, you two won't look that much alike with different hair colors." Jake heard this and said, "Your going to dye my hair?"

Yumi nodded and Aelita smiled. Ulrich and Jake looked at each other. "Alright, but don't cut his hair." Ulrich warned. "Aww, Ulrich's acting like a real brother." Odd joked. Ulrich punched him in the arm.

"Alright, come on Jake." said Yumi as she pulled on his arm and soon Jake,Yumi and Aelita were on their way to the barber shop in town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please hold still, young man." said the Barber a little agitated. Jake was fidgeting in the chair. "Jake, relax." Yumi coaxed. Jake became less tense and closed his eyes. He really didn't like the hair dye. As soon as it was done, the barber turned on the hair dryer and dried his hair.

"Alright all done." said the barber, and Jake stepped off the chair. He looked in the mirror. Jake was now a spitting image of Ulrich. "Thanks." he said as he paid the barber and walked out with Yumi and Aelita.

"Now you look just like Ulrich, I wonder why." pondered Aelita as they walked along the street. Jake watched the sky and the clouds go by, when he walked into a pole.

"Ow." he simply said while he clutched his nose. "Oh, are you okay, Jake?" asked Yumi and Aelita at the same time. Jake let go of his nose. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

Jake would have to look out for more of those poles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at Kadic in time for lunch. Jake sat at their table and waited, watching other people eating. Naomi walked up to him. "Hey, Jake." she said while sliding into a seat next to him. "Hallo." he said a little nervous.

Fortunately, the gang sat down and began eating. "So, Jake, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Naomi sweetly. Jake, who had been drinking his milk, sputtered a bit.

"Uhh...nein." he said while biting his lip. Naomi looked at Ulrich for a translation. "He said no." Ulrich said while smiling. Naomi smiled and whispered into Jake's ear, "Well, you do now." Then she kissed him on the cheek and left. "Whoa..." Jake said through a goofy smile.

Yumi and Aelita giggled. "Hey, Jake, you can look on Jeremy's computer to research love if you want, Romeo!" joked Odd and he, Ulrich and Jake started laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon, after school, Jake looked in the mirror. His hair was a little messy. He wondered how to make it look better,

when Aelita walked into his room. "Hi Aelita." Jake said brightly. She smiled at him and looked at his hair too. "Looks like you could use this." she said while pulling out a comb.

"Sit down." she said and as he did so, she started combing his hair. Jake smiled to himself. "There, done." Aelita said and helped him up. "Thanks Aelita." Jake said brightly as she left. Jake grabbed his hat and put it on backwards, careful not to harm the newly combed hair.

Jake put on his shoes and walked to the library. Naomi met him at the table, with a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, we'll start out easy, with numbers." she said and began to teach.

Needless to say, they didn't spend much time with numbers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, guys, I gotta go, I'll see ya'll tomorrow." said Yumi as she prepared to walk to her house. "Hey, uh, can I walk you home?" asked Ulrich blushing slightly. Yumi looked at him and smiled, also blushing. "Of course."

Ulrich and Yumi passed by the campus gate. "So, how've you been?" asked Ulrich, still not getting over the blush. "I've been good." said Yumi a little soft. Ulrich bit his lip in restraint. It would take all his willpower to not just take Yumi and ravage her.

They arrived at her house a little bit later. "See ya Ulrich." said Yumi as she climbed her porch. Ulrich exhaled, this was it. "Wait Yumi." he said. Yumi turned around. "Yes?" she asked, her heart pounding.

Ulrich looked down at his sneakers. "Uhh...what would you do if one of...our friends had this...uh...crush on another friend, but they feared rejection?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi walked back down to Ulrich. "Well, I'd tell that friend, 'What rejection?'" and with that, she tilted his chin up and kissed him passionately.

Ulrich was shocked and happy, very happy. He kissed her back fully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: How was that? Fluffy!**


	3. Bullies

**Chapter: 3 Bullies.**

**Italics: Jake's nightmare.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake walked out of the library, with Naomi on his arm, with a big smile. He walked over to Ulrich and Naomi ran off to find Emily. Ulrich had a big smile on his face too.

They sat down on the same bench and the smiles never left their faces. Odd and Jeremy walked towards them. "Hmm, unless I'm mistaken, those stupid grins on your faces mean you two just got kissed, am I right?" said Odd. Jake and Ulrich just numbly nodded.

Jeremy and Odd laughed. They heard some shouting and looked towards the source. Theo and William were crowded around Aelita. "Wow, that hair must really be fake!" said Theo as he and William laughed. Aelita was on the verge of tears. "I know, it looks so stupid!" said William.

"Well, I think it's cool!" said Jake from behind Theo. Aelita looked at him and so did her bullies. "Oh, that right, Stern? Well, what do you think of this?" shouted Theo as he

attempted to punch Jake. Jake dodged it rather fast. Theo just brought up his fists in a fighting pose. He struck his fist at Jake again. Jake dodged it again with inhuman speeds.

William attempted to tackled Jake from behind as he ran at him, but Jake just jumped up and did a backflip while William collided with Theo. Theo pushed William aside and started trying to hit Jake again.

Theo flew his right fist at Jake and Jake blocked it with his. Theo attempted to hit Jake with his left fist, but Jake just grabbed it and wrenched it. Theo screamed in pain. Jake then brought his right fist back and hit Theo in the face.

Theo fell back and sat up holding his nose. "Jesus, Jake, you really are a freak!" said William as he helped Theo up and ran with him. Jake narrowed his eyes and then turned to Aelita. "You okay?" he asked. Aelita just nodded.

Jake felt like he was being watched so he looked around. Every student was watching him now. Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich had their mouths open. Jake just grabbed Aelita's hand and walked her over to Jeremy. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Don't listen to what Theo and William said Aelita." said Jeremy as he walked her to her dorm. Odd and Ulrich continued to gape at Jake. "Dude...you just fought William and Theo...your...your...AWESOME!" yelled Odd. Jake smiled.

"Jake, how'd you like to be on our soccer team, Julien hurt his knee so we need a new player." said Ulrich. "Okay." replied Jake as they walked to their dorms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way? He did? That's awesome! Too bad Naomi's snagged him first!" This was what every girl was saying the next morning.

As Yumi walked to school, Emily greeted her. "Yumi, you should have hung around after school, it was awesome!" Yumi looked at her confused. "Why, what happened?" the Japanese girl asked.

"After you left, Theo and William were picking on Aelita, and Jake fought them both!" Emily gossiped. "Did he get hurt?" asked Yumi, worriedly. "Hurt? Theo's lucky he didn't kill him!" said Emily as she rushed to Sissi.

Still confused, Yumi made it over to her friends. "What happened yesterday?" asked Yumi. Out of nowhere, Millie and Tamiya came up to her. "Here, we got it on tape!" said Millie as she held the camera up to Yumi.

It played the whole fight, from the bullying to Theo's ass whooping. "Wow..." said Yumi after it finished and the two reporters went on their way.

"Jake, you were really fast." said Odd for maybe the millionth time. "Maybe you could help us win the upcoming match." said Ulrich. Jake nodded.

"Okay, it's time for art class." said Jeremy as they headed over to their class. Jake stopped and put his hands to his head and shouted out in pain. He didn't even remember falling to his knees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jake was in the Hermitage and he sat at the dinner table at breakfast. Franz Hopper and little Aelita sat on the other side of him. Jake was about 14 like he was now. Aelita must have been only 10._

_"Jake, you need to suppress your anger." said his father, Franz. Jake held a spoon in his tightly clutched fist, as it began to shake. "WHAT GOOD HAS THAT DONE BEFORE!" Jake thundered while breaking the silver spoon in half._

_Aelita, scared by this outburst, started crying a little noisily. "Jake! You've made your sister cry!" scolded Franz. Jake seemed to calm down. He jumped up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Aelita. "I'm sorry, shhhh, don't cry." he said into her ear softly. Aelita seemed to stop crying as she hugged Jake back._

_She let go and Jake returned to his seat. "If your mother were here--" Franz started but got interupted by Jake. "SHE'S NOT HERE, DAD, BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD, AND YOUR THE REASON SHE DIED!" yelled Jake as he set off to school after slamming the door._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jake's eyes snapped open and he shot up, still sitting. He was on a cold hard bed in the nurses office. His shirt was gone and his face and chest were covered with sweat.

He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. His breath was shaky and rigid. The nurse came in. "Oh, good to see your up, Jake." said Yolanda.

"Was happend?" Jake asked. (What happened, duh, lol.) "Your friends said you just passed out. Though, why, I don't know." The nurse explained.

Jake's breath seemed to become less tense. "Do you feel good enough to go to lunch?" asked Yolanda. Jake checked his silver watch. He'd been out for four hours.

"Ja, Danke." he said while getting up. (Yes, thank you.) Jake put his shirt back on and walked toward the cafeteria. He entered it and sat down beside Ulrich.

"Are you okay, Jake?" asked Yumi, concern in her eyes. "Hängt davon ab, wodurch Sie o.k. meinen." Jake said. Yumi looked confused. "What did he say?" she asked Ulrich. "He said, depends on what you mean by okay. Jake you don't have to pretend here." Ulrich said.

"Was meinen Sie, geben vor?" said Jake confused. Jeremy sighed. "Uh oh." Jeremy said simply. "Jake, what's my name?" asked Odd. Jake looked at him and said in perfect German, complete with the accent, "Sonderbar." (Odd.) Yumi looked intently at Jake. "Jake, are you okay?" she asked.

Jake shrugged. Then without much warning, Jeremy's laptop started beeping. "Uh oh, the super scan's detected a tower, Xana's awake again!" exclaimed Jeremy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I know, I know, a little short, not much of a cliffy either. R/R!**


End file.
